Demonios personales
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Nadie sabe lo peligroso que es él más que Hinata. Con ella, Kakashi se muestra tal cual es, con sus miles de matices, algunos más peligrosos que otros. [One-shot KakaHina]


**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un KakaHina, esta vez será un one-shot, espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: **Estos personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los uso para entretener.

**Resumen:** Nadie sabe lo peligroso que es él más que Hinata. Con ella, Kakashi se muestra tal cual es, con sus miles de matices, algunos más peligrosos que otros.

* * *

**.**

**Demonios personales**

**.**

**.**

**N**adie sabe lo peligroso que es él más que Hinata.

Sí, ella. Porque solo ella lo conoce realmente, solo ella se ha atrevido a colarse por las rendijas que él deja debilitadas cuando llega de misión todo ensangrentado, todo vuelto un manojo de emociones negativas porque ha visto demasiada muerte. Sí, porque cuando Kakashi llega de misión es vulnerable, es el único momento en que está dispuesto a dejarse ver como es en verdad, sin más máscaras, sin más evasiones, sin más mentiras. Se muestra tal cual es, con sus miles de matices, unos más peligrosos que otros.

.

.

— _Kakashi-sensei. –exclamó mientras tocaba la puerta del departamento de Kakashi. Tsunade-sama le había mandado a Hinata para que le curara las heridas en vista de que Kakashi había mandado el reporte de la misión con un anexo que decía que no iría a la revisión médica. Y allí estuvo ella por muchos minutos hasta que él le abrió la puerta semi-desnudo, semi-desangrado, semi-roto._

_._

_._

Hinata intenta reprimir ese deseo de regresar al departamento de Kakashi cada vez que sabe que llegará de misión. Lo intenta en verdad, pero ella no es fuerte cuando se trata de evitar a Kakashi. Le preocupa que él no pueda curarse el alma por sí solo. Le preocupa que él caiga de una vez por todas en la boca de la oscuridad.

Él es interesante, es adictivo, ella está obsesionada con cuidarlo… hasta cuenta los días que faltan para que él llegue de la misión. No sabe cuándo empezó a rayar con unas enormes X los días de su calendario.

.

.

— _¿Duele? –le preguntó Hinata mientras le curaba la herida larga y profunda de la espalda. Kakashi estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, encorvado y con los brazos recargados en sus piernas en una posición de abatimiento. Hinata estaba sentada de rodillas más al centro del colchón con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acaloradas. Él no le contestó, parecía ido del mundo. – ¿Duele? –volvió a intentar Hinata aunque esta vez con la voz en un hilo. Ella pensó que muy probablemente no la había escuchado._

— _Duele, pero no es la espalda, niña. –musitó él con la voz siseante y débil, baja, misteriosa. "Niña", la había llamado, recordaba quién era ella, pero momentáneamente no sabía su nombre. Momentáneamente no estaba en la realidad, en el hoy, en el ahora. _

— _¿Qué es entonces?_

— _Los recuerdos… los recuerdos duelen._

.

.

Ella sabe que él sufre. Jamás se imaginó cuánto hasta la segunda vez que lo vio. Kakashi volvió a mandar su negativa de ir al hospital alegando que había llegado bien, pero Tsunade-sama no se quedó tranquila y mandó a Hinata porque Sakura e Ino y los demás miembros del hospital estaban muy ocupados por un brote de un virus en la aldea.

Y Hinata va enseguida a su segundo encuentro, sin ningún reclamo, sin siquiera molestarse como la primera vez. Camina con prisa, intenta hacer largos sus pasos y siente que la ven extraño los transeúntes porque a ella jamás se le ha visto con prisa, sin embargo, a ella no le importa, lo único que está pensando es en llegar ya, YA.

.

.

— _Soy Hinata, Kakashi… sensei. –espetó creyéndose una estúpida al pensar que con solo decir su nombre él abriría la puerta. Se dijo idiota unas diez veces dentro de su cabeza. Dio media vuelta para irse, había estado intentando que Kakashi le abriera por más de veinte minutos._

— _Hey. –escuchó la voz de él tras su espalda. Ella volteó y lo vio como lo encontró por primera vez, excepto por la sangre, ahora no había ni una gota de carmín en su cuerpo, al menos no visiblemente. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se hizo a un lado, indicándole que podía pasar, y Hinata tampoco dijo nada, solo se limitó a entrar. Se sentía nerviosa pero aun así sabía que quería entrar a ese departamento al que al parecer, solo ella había accedido en mucho tiempo además de Kakashi, claro. Ella activó su Byakugan y corroboró que él estaba bien._

— _Todo está bien. –concluyó Hinata y él lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica llena de miedo y dolor. Hinata lo observó fijamente sin saber qué decirle. Quería saber qué pasaba en las misiones que él tenía, qué era lo que veía. Qué era lo que hacía en esas misiones como para que trajera en el rostro tanto miedo y culpa._

— _Todo pasó tan rápido. De un solo parpadeo aparecieron cientos de cadáveres a mi alrededor. –exclamó él como contestándole el pensamiento a Hinata mientras estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza agachada. –Mis manos… estaban llenas de sangre. Y… las lavé tan solo llegué pero… míralas… están… rojas… -se veía las manos con miedo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos._

— _No. –negó Hinata levemente y se arrodilló frente a él. –No… -tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos. –Estas manos están limpias, lo juro. –se puso las manos de él en su cara, apretándolas contra su mejilla izquierda sin perder sus ojos tristes de vista. _

— _No… -dijo él con la voz rota y de un movimiento rápido, se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló muy cerca de Hinata y la abrazó como si sus demonios lo estuvieran siguiendo y solo Hinata fuera capaz de protegerlo, puso su rostro sobre el hombro de Hinata y, para sorpresa de ella, él lloró asustado. Leve, intentando ser silencioso, lleno de remordimientos._

— _Odias tanto este trabajo como yo. –afirmó Hinata mientras con una mano le acariciaba la espalda y con la otra la cabeza. Él no dijo nada, pero supo que en su silencio había un sí escondido que no quería salir._

_._

_._

Mientras camina por las calles asoleadas de Konoha, Hinata recuerda la vez que llegó al departamento de Kakashi y lo encontró jugando con sus manos y un kunai. Aquella vez Tsunade le había mandado a dejarle un sobre donde venía el salario de Kakashi, ya que él no había ido a recogerlo. Cuando Hinata llegó al departamento, encontró la puerta semi-abierta y, nerviosa y todo, entró sin permiso. El departamento estaba sumamente descuidado, vasos y botellas en el piso, una pila de trastos sin lavar, la alacena casi vacía, el frigorífico abierto y sin nada dentro… y en la mesa estaba Kakashi jugando. Tenía una mano sobre la mesa y en la otra tenía un kunai, se suponía que tenía que enterrar el kunai entre los espacios de sus dedos de manera rápida, sin embargo, Kakashi lo hacía al revés, enterraba el kunai en sus dedos con fuerza y velocidad… y parecía divertido. Hinata se asustó y él había alegado que estaba aburrido. Y después ella lo curó y le propuso que limpiara su departamento y que ella iría a gastar su salario en rellenar la despensa de él.

La joven kunoichi no tiene idea de lo que las visitas de ella se han convertido para Kakashi. Son tan simples ellos dos cuando están juntos. Simplemente Hinata llega, ahora toca la puerta un par de veces y él abre inmediatamente porque sabe que solo puede ser ella. Hinata lo revisa con cuidado y sonrojos.

Aunque hay una nueva variable en esa simplicidad. Kakashi la mira. Sí, la observa fijamente toda desde que ella entra hasta que se va. De principio a fin. Desde su lacio cabello largo pasando por sus delgadas clavículas, por su corazón protegido, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas ocultas y sus pies blancos y de apariencia cremosa. La mira casi con obsesión, fijamente, tan fijamente que a Hinata le da miedo ese sharingan descubierto. Él simplemente quiere usar ese kekei genkai para inmortalizarla en su mente, aunque sabe que una imagen es demasiado pobre a comparación de tenerla tan cerca palpándole las heridas sangrantes de su abdomen y espalda baja que a propósito se ha dejado hacer.

Ella ya conocía la parte más vulnerable de Kakashi, ¿por qué no mostrarle un poco más?

.

.

— _Tengo que irme. –informó al tiempo en que se levantaba y abría la puerta, sin embargo, Kakashi se fue tras ella y cerró la puerta. El sonrojo inminente -y algo de calor también- se apoderó de Hinata cuando sintió la respiración de Kakashi tras su oído. Sintió cómo él se pegaba lentamente. _

— _¿Y qué tal si esta noche te quedas? –le propuso él con su voz ronca muy cercana, tan cercana que Hinata creyó que le perforaría el cráneo. _

_Su tierno corazón de conejo latió tan rápido como nunca antes, sintió que le explotaría de un momento a otro. Hinata tembló. Kakashi la sintió… y sonrió de medio lado._

— _¿P… para qué? –preguntó inocentemente y al siguiente segundo se arrepintió._

— _Tengo noches sin dormir. –él apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Hinata y cerró los ojos, soñando que ella decía que sí, que se quedaría por siempre sin pensarlo ni un segundo._

— _Entiendo… Iré a la farmacia a comprarle unos somníferos. –musitó, matando el momento, haciendo sangrar el corazón de Kakashi quien la dejó irse._

_Él deseó ser alguien más malo, de haber sido así, ella se habría quedado, contra su voluntad por supuesto, pero se habría quedado y él no estaría sangrando por dentro._

_._

_._

Sabe que en la calle; donde el barullo de la gente los aturde, no se conocen. Ellos simplemente no se dirigen la mínima palabra, excepto las secretas miradas de soslayo. Él se da cuenta que Hinata sabe que la está mirando, lo sabe porque ella camina normal mientras no lo ve y cuando lo hace ella sume el abdomen con el deseo de verse más delgada y se reacomoda la columna vertebral para caminar perfectamente derecha y que así se le noten un poco más los pechos. Kakashi quiere reír ante el comportamiento que tacha de infantil por parte de ella.

Infantil y tierno… bien, infantil y sensual, sutilmente sensual. Hinata ni siquiera sabe lo que ella provoca en Kakashi cuando camina de esa forma no-normal.

Cuando hace eso, ni siquiera una media sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de Kakashi, no sea que alguien con un tercer ojo en la nuca -Shikamaru, Ibiki, Kurenai- los vea y se den cuenta, y vamos, él no quiere ilusionarla ni un poco porque ella es perfecta siendo nadie, siendo "sin compromiso".

.

.

— _¿Por qué le hablas? –le reclamó con celos y sumamente serio y algo distante. Era la primera vez que él le hablaba en público y ella se sorprendió. Hinata simplemente estaba platicando con Sai. El chico le había pedido amablemente que si podía posar para él con un vestido rojo, pero ella entre sonrojos y tartamudeos le dijo que no, que eso de posar no era lo suyo. Mentirosa._

— _Solo platicábamos. –responde sumisa, con los ojos al suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Por la pura voz de hielo cortante que se carga Kakashi, sabe que él está que se lo lleva el infierno. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así. Kakashi gruñó por lo bajo. – Además… -Hinata respiró hondo para darse valor e intentó calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su pobre corazón. –Usted y yo… Nosotros no… no somos nada. –exclamó con voz débil mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices compulsivamente._

_Ella dijo "nosotros". Se metió junto a él en un "nosotros". Maldición, y luego decía que no eran nada._

— _No me jodas. –se quejó él mientras apretaba con suma fuerza los puños. Gran error decir eso. Las malas palabras eran unas de las pocas cosas que Hinata odiaba, enserio, ODIABA. Ella frunció el ceño, no levemente, enserio que se había enfadado. Simplemente lo apartó con ambas manos de su camino sin mirarlo y se alejó de él. Lo dejó solo en el mundo, en el universo… o al menos así se sintió Kakashi. Y otro grave error, esta vez por parte de Hinata._

_._

_._

Una noche de tormenta eléctrica Hinata se felicitaba a sí misma por haber sido tan valiente al pedirle a Tsunade que no la enviara más a corroborar la salud de Kakashi después de sus misiones. Se felicitaba y se convencía a sí misma de que todo aquello debía ser una locura. Kakashi jamás la iba a tomar enserio y ella sollozó al darse cuenta de eso. Ella no era nada para él. Jamás lo sería.

Era el Kopi Ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi, el ex-ANBU, uno de los ninjas más eficaces y perfectos que tenía Konoha. ¿Por qué alguien como él gastaría su tiempo en una tonta chica de 18 años que no tenía confianza en sí misma?

Se lastima a sí misma intentando dejar escapar la rabia que la carcome por dentro. Rasca sus antebrazos con fuerza hasta que le arden, hasta que se los deja rojos, hasta que sangran un poco, pero está bien, porque esa sangre es la rabia y finalmente está saliendo. Dentro de unos minutos solo quedará la típica tranquilidad de Hinata.

La típica Hinata.

Ya casi está pasando la ira, el odio personal. Casi. Y de repente se escucha un ruido. El aire afuera debe estar muy fuerte puesto que ella escucha, además de los fuertes e imponentes truenos y la tupida lluvia, que algo golpea su ventana. Debe ser granizo.

Tiene calor así que se quita el edredón de la cara y mira la ventana. Efectivamente afuera está oscuro y de repente la lluvia se escucha más fuerte y los truenos más atemorizantes y largos. Los relámpagos parecen flashes enormes de cámaras fotográficas. Y de pronto… un relámpago ha iluminado una silueta oscura parada sobre su ventana. Una silueta larga y media corpulenta.

Hinata se tapa la boca para evitar soltar un grito de terror. Su corazón late tan desenfrenadamente que piensa que le dará un ataque al miocardio. Su respiración se va y sus ojos se abren más que nunca. Se levanta a la mitad, con una mano en su corazón, a la espera de que aquella silueta tome forma.

Una buena kunoichi saltaría con un kunai hacia la ventana, pero ella no es una buena kunoichi, así que solo atina a quedarse hecha una estatua ridícula de miedo.

La silueta abre la ventana con su mano, Hinata ni siquiera sabe cómo si el pestillo está por dentro. Y cuando un trueno largo y retumbante se escucha, Kakashi entra a la habitación de Hinata hecho una lluvia completa. Está empapado. El agua le escurre por todos lados y la mira fijamente. Está vestido como un jounin normal, con sus pantalones negros, sus sandalias y su chaleco. Su bandana no está, posiblemente la dejó en su casa o se le cayó en el trayecto, quién sabe. Su cabello plateado está apelmazado y las gotitas de agua le caen por el rostro.

Hinata es toda miedo, toda temblores y toda… toda presa.

Y Kakashi es todo misterio, todo seriedad y todo… todo depredador.

Él no lo soporta más. Tiene que acercarse a ella. Lo requiere. Camina hacia la cama de ella y con desesperación se sienta a su lado, muy cerca, demasiado, y la abraza posesivamente contra él aun sabiendo que ella está manoteando para alejarlo de sí misma, pero a él ya no le importa, o ya no ve eso.

— Tenía que verte. –le susurra con desesperación y un timbre ronco en su voz. Un timbre salvaje, casi peligroso.

Bien. Peligroso. Él es peligroso, Hinata lo sabe. Finalmente se ha dado cuenta.

Hinata ha dejado de forcejear y él puede abrazarla más fuerte. La lastima un tanto y se siente poderoso cuando ella emite un gemido de dolor ante su agarre. Es amor salvaje, sí, es el único amor que Kakashi puede dar, porque él está muerto por dentro, murió hace muchos años cuando tuvo sus primeras misiones ANBU.

Sí, amor salvaje, demente, y Hinata al parecer lo acepta, sí, lo acepta, porque él le dijo la vez pasada que si ella se alejaba, él se haría un daño permanente.

Enseguida, la besa, pero no, no de forma tosca o rápida, no, Kakashi la besa suavemente, es cortés, no será mas que un primer beso normal, no habrá lengua ni nada peligroso por ahora, solo por ahora, porque él necesita que ella lo perdone y vuelva a la rutina que ellos han estado ensayando por meses.

Hinata apenas responde, sus besos raquíticos logran calmar los demonios de él. Ella mira el rostro de Kakashi, está lleno de dolor, culpa, nostalgia, tristeza, lleno de sufrimiento, mucho sufrimiento, soledad y sabe que quiere salvarlo, aunque no sabe si pueda. No sabe si pueda morir en el intento. Pero el reto le gusta. Es que a ella le gustan los retos que se pueden ganar en el silencio y en lo escondido.

No dejará que Kakashi se hunda en la oscuridad, ya le atrae demasiado como para dejarlo. Intentará salvarlo y si no lo logra… se hundirá en la profunda oscuridad con él. Se manchará de negro, de sangre, de recuerdos dolorosos y sucumbirá.

Qué ironía. Todos en Konoha creen que Kakashi es una persona solitaria y un héroe, conocen su luminosidad, ilusos, no tienen idea, no saben nada de los demonios personales de Sharingan no Kakashi, excepto Hinata Hyuga, ella sabe todo de él, ella conoce incluso la oscuridad de Kakashi, de la cuál últimamente se ha vuelto experta.

Es que todos suelen conocer la luz de las personas, pero pocas logran conocer realmente a las personas, y conocerlas realmente significa también ver su oscuridad.

— Eres peligroso. –afirma Hinata mientras él continúa frente a ella viéndola con esa mirada bicolor que tanto miedo le da a ella, sí, miedo pero también tristeza, preocupación.

— No lo sé. –responde Kakashi sin saber que no era una pregunta.

.

.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer!**

**Y si estás dejando review, ya sabes que te amo!**


End file.
